


'Lectron (Earth-12772)

by Starfire2



Series: Marvel characters reading order [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Boy (Comics), Spider-Boy Team-Up (Comic)
Genre: 'Field-Grapples, Adirondack Mountains, Black Diamond Soul Gem, Earth, Earth-12772, Earth-9602, Earth-97061, Egypt, Evil eye, Fantastic Mountain, Kang Armor, Legion Anti-Grav Ring, Limbo, Lower East Side, Manhattan, Neron-Claw, New York, New York City, Phantom-Negative Zone, Phantom-Negative Zone Projector, Scavulture's Wings, Suicide Street, Time Square, Time Square Generator, United States of America, Washington D.C., Web-Pistol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire2/pseuds/Starfire2
Summary: Reading order for 'Lectron
Series: Marvel characters reading order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207184





	'Lectron (Earth-12772)

## 'Lectron

Real name: Unknown

### Spider-Boy Team-Up Vol 1 1: Too Many Heroes -- Too Little Time

**Featured Characters:**

  * Spider-Boy (Pete Ross) _**(Taken apart and reconstructed)**_



**Supporting Characters:**

  * Project Cadmus 
    * Dr. Octavius (Apparent death)
  * Betty Brant (Apparent death)
  * Rex Leech (Apparent death)
  * Mig-El Gand _**(Leaves the Yancy Legion)**_
  * Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 (Disbands) 
    * Bouncing Ball (Death)
    * Cannonfire (Death)
    * Chameleon _**(Rebooted)**_
    * Dream Date (Death)
    * Fantastic Lad (Death)
    * Growing Boy (Death)
    * Invisible Girl (Death)
    * Lady Bug (Salu van Dyne) _**(Rebooted)**_
    * Living Lightning Lad _**(Rebooted)**_
    * Living Lightning Lass (Death)
    * Martinex 5 (Death)
    * Molecule Lad (Death)
    * Multiple Maid (Death)
    * Paste-Eater Pete (Death)
    * Phantom Cat (Death)
    * Psi-Girl (Death)
    * Shadowstar (Death)
    * Star Charlie (Death)
    * Sun Lord (Death)
    * Timberwolf by Night (Death)
    * Universe Boy (Death)
    * Vance Cosmic (Death)
  * Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 
    * 'Lectron
    * Darkstar
    * Invisible Girl
    * Lady Bug (Salu van Dyne)
    * Living Colossus
    * Mass
    * Nucleus
    * Phantom Cat
    * Phoenetix
    * Sparkler
    * Universe Boy
    * XCel
    * Yancy Legion (Disbands) 
      * Chameleon (Leaves team)
      * Martinex 5 (Leaves team)
      * Myriad (Leaves team)
      * Psi-Girl (Leaves team)
      * Spider-Boy (Mig-El Gand) (Origin revealed) (Leaves team)
      * Vance Cosmic (Leaves team)



**Antagonists:**

  * Kang, the Time Conqueror (Chronos-Tut) (Apparent death)
  * Scavulture
  * Frightful Five (Disbands) 
    * Agamotto Express (Death)
    * Manorb (Death)
    * Sparticus (Death)
    * Tharlock (Death)
    * Valinus (Death)



**Other Characters:**

  * Waste Management of New York (First appearance)
  * Insect Queen (Mary Jane Watson) (Photo)
  * Silver Racer
  * Spider-Boy (Pete Ross) (Appears on a computer screen, TV, or hologram only)
  * Scavulture (Appears on a computer screen, TV, or hologram only)
  * New York Special Crimes Unit
  * Captain Makoa 
    * Flash Thomspon
    * Roxy Leech (Cameo)
    * Sgt. Brooklyn Barnes (Cameo)
  * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) _**(Unmerges with and remerges with Superboy)**_
  * Superboy _**(Unmerges with and remerges with Spider-Man)**_
  * General Annihuis (Mentioned)
  * Darkclaw (Logan Wayne) (Mentioned)
  * Sparrow (Jubilee Lee) (Mentioned)
  * Trevor Castle (Mentioned)
  * Diana Prince (Mentioned)
  * Hawk (Mentioned)
  * Dagger (Mentioned)
  * Challengers of the Fantastic (Mentioned) 
    * Senator Grimm (Mentioned)
    * Prof Richards (Mentioned)
  * Mysteriomen (Mentioned)
  * Death (Mentioned)
  * Uncle Gen (Thaddeus Ross) (Mentioned)
  * Spider-Boy (Pete Ross) (Mentioned)
  * Chronos-Tut (Mentioned)
  * Insect Queen (Mary Jane Watson) (Mentioned)
  * Super-Soldier (Clark Kent) (Mentioned)



**Locations:**

  * Earth-9602 
    * Earth 
      * United States of America 
        * New York 
          * New York City 
            * Manhattan 
              * Lower East Side 
                * Suicide Street
          * Adirondack Mountains 
            * Fantastic Mountain
        * Washington, D.C. (Mentioned)
      * Egypt (Mentioned)
    * Limbo
    * Phantom-Negative Zone (Mentioned)
  * Earth-97061
  * Earth-12772 
    * Fantastic Mountain (Mentioned)



**Items:**

  * Black Diamond Soul Gem (Mentioned)
  * Evil Eye
  * Neron-Claw (Destroyed)
  * Scavulture's Wings
  * Web-Pistol
  * Time Square
  * Time Square Generator
  * Phantom-Negative Zone Projector
  * Legion Anti-Grav Ring
  * 'Field-Grapples
  * Kang Armor



THE ARACH-KID MEETS THE TEENS OF TOMORROW! JOIN SPIDER-BOY AS HE LEAPS HIS WAY THROUGH MULTIPLE REALITIES OF THE AMALGAM UNIVERSE. BUT HE CAN'T SAVE THE FUTURE ALL BY HIS LONESOME, THAT'S WHY HE JOINS FORCES WITH THE LEGION OF GALACTIC GUARDIANS OF 2099!


End file.
